Te amo en código binario
by Zoren97
Summary: ¿Kenny siendo niñera de Ike? Pero sí el rubio no tiene ni la más mínima experiencia cuidando niños pequeños, ¿Cómo reaccionara el chiquillo de pijama azul?
1. Niñera

**Buenas FanFiction.**

**Esta es mi historia numero 22 y fue creada junto con Gabi17. No lo hubiera hecho sin ti Gabs, gracias por el empujón x3**

**Es un KennyxIke… NO SE ASUSTEN XD**

**Debido a que es MUY largo para un capitulo, decidí ponerlo en varios capítulos n.n**

* * *

_**Te amo en código binario**_

_**Capitulo 1: Niñera**_

-Por favor Kenny. Necesito de tu ayuda…

-No Kyle. Tengo ocupado el día, dile a alguien más.

-Vamos, Ken. No te cuesta nada- Le reclama Stan en tono suplicante y limosnero. De pronto, a Kyle se le viene una idea a la cabeza.

-… Eso es. Si lo haces te pagare.

Entre todo el zumbido humano en el salón, Kenny voltea levemente hacia Kyle y Stan con los ojos entrecerrados. Se queda un momento pensativo viendo el suelo. Los tres chicos estaban en la parte trasera del salón. Tenían clase, pero a nadie parecía importarle prestar atención, el maestro no estaba y cualquiera hacia lo que quería.

-¿Dices que es solo por el día de hoy?

-Pues… Es de hoy en la tarde hasta mañana.

-¿Entonces es una noche con el pequeño monstruo?

-Sí, solo cuidarlo hasta que Stan y yo regresemos. Te pagare bien.

Mira fijo a esos ojos verdes brillosos casi suplicándole y luego a Stan con cara de preocupado. Parecía que ambos deseaban tanto salir juntos. Cierra los ojos resignado y suelta un suspiro largo para luego asentir con la cabeza. Nunca se le había dado ser niñera, pero si el dinero estaba de por medio TODO valía, y ya lo había demostrado.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ken!- Exclama con alegría el pelirrojo de ushanka verde y no puede evitar ese abrazo efusivo hacia su compañero de sudadera naranja. Stan solo sonríe detrás de Kyle viendo la escena.

-Te veo en mi casa hoy, en la tarde- Le decía mientras se separaba del abrazo con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro y el rubio con la cara escondida por el gorro aceptaba.

Después de eso, las clases pasaron sin que nadie hubiere hecho algo interesante. Aburridas y lentas. Kenny se la llevó pensando en lo que había aceptado. Digo, había visto un par de veces a Ike, el hermano menor de Kyle, pero lo conocía poco. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y no fueran un completo desastre.

Salieron de clases, felices y campantes. Pues era el tan esperado viernes. Cada quien hacia sus planes con sus amigos para ir a ver una película al cine, ir a comer, ir de compras, o hacer lo que sea o ir a donde sea. En este caso, Kyle y Stan habían hecho planes. Y como los padres de Kyle no estaban en casa, no podía dejar a su hermanito Ike solo.

Así que las cosas se dieron y ahora Kenny debe cuidar a Ike por un día. Con paso cansado caminaba por la acera hacia la casa de Kyle, aun no muy seguro de lo que había aceptado. Una vez que estuvo en la puerta tocó el timbre pero nadie abrió. Espero un rato y le abrieron la puerta.

-¡Kenny! Qué bueno que viniste, pasa.

-Gracias- Contestó y se adentró en la casa de los Broflovski. Inmediatamente pudo ver la sala, Stan estaba sentado junto con un pequeño niño de cabellos negros viendo la televisión ambos.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Pues aquí estoy, listo para mi trabajo de niñera. Así que… ¿Dónde está el monstruito?

El chiquillo de ojos negros y brillantes se alarmó al oír la palabra niñera. Ike no era tonto. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Kyle se iría con Stan a algún lado, como en algunas otras ocasiones. Y él, se quedaría en casa con ese extraño que se hacía llamar "niñera".

-El es Ike, mi hermanito- Sonreía el pelirrojo con dulzura mientras el niño mencionado se acercaba y se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de su amado hermano mayor. Ike miró los ojos azules de Kenny por largo rato, al igual que Kenny esos ojos negros brillantes.

-Hola Ike. Me llamo Kenny, pero puedes decirme tío Ken. Solo por este día cuidare de ti mientras tu hermano Kyle anda fuera junto con su novio Stan- Se agachó hasta tener la altura del pequeño y le sonreía divertido.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó leve y le dio un zape al pervertido de Kenny en la cabeza. El jovencito pelinegro de cachetitos rosados soltó unas cuantas risitas al ver como Ken reaccionaba al dolor.

Stan se levantó y se dirigió a ambos, cuando Kenny vio esto hizo lo mismo quedando de pie.

-Gracias por aceptar, Ken- Se acercaba a Kyle, quedando los tres de frente.

-De nada, ¿Para qué están los amigos?- Decía en tono alegre mientras abría los brazos como pidiendo un abrazo.

-… Tú lo hiciste por dinero- Recalcaba el judío de ojos verdes con una venita en la frente. Kenny sonrió nervioso.

Antes de que matara a Kenny, Stan le tomó de la mano sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar fuerte.

-Nos vemos luego- Dijo sonriendo y llevándose a Kyle fuera de la casa, ambos chicos agarrados de la mano. Dejando solos a Ike y al rubio inmortal. El adiós fue con un portazo en las narices de Kenny.

-Bueno, creo que quedamos tú y yo, chiquitín…


	2. Una niñera en apuros

**Este capítulo estará algo largo y divertido, el título lo dice todo xD**

**Así que… Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten n.n**

_**Zombrio: Eso sonó muy marica en ti, Zoren -w-**_

**LOL XD. Les agradezco por sus reviews, alertas de historia, historia favorita, etc., etc. **

**Gracias ^^ **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 y final**

**PD: Tuve que subirlo como a las 2 de la mañana porque estaba desvelandome y aparte dentro de un rato tengo clases, sí, así es... De nuevo a la escuela u.u**

**PD2: ¿Acaso es mi imaginación o FanFiction esta cambiado? O.o**

* * *

_**Te amo en código binario**_

_**Capitulo 2: Una niñera en apuros**_

-Bueno, creo que quedamos tú y yo, chiquitín…

El pequeño se sentó y tomó un avioncito poniéndose a jugar en la alfombra de la sala. Aun era temprano para irse a dormir. Kenny pasó por un lado y se fue a sentar al sofá. Miraría TV.

Ike sonrió silenciosamente cuando a sus espaldas se entero de que Kenny, su niñera, buscaba el control remoto. El enano de pijama azul claro lo tenía oculto en su cubetita de legos.

-¿Dónde está el maldito control?

Lo escuchó y no pudo evitar reírse porque Kenny maldecía. Se paró y se dirigió hasta su bote de legos para obtener el mentado control remoto. Balbuceó un par de palabras incomprensibles para luego poder decir...

-Ken.

Le dijo y el muchacho rubio volteó hacia quien le llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa chiquitín?- Le preguntó amable. El pequeño pelinegro de cuatro años de edad le mostró el control en su manita junto con una sonrisa traviesa. Kenny sintió que sus ojos brillaban y se dirigió lentamente hasta el niño por el sagrado control.

-No- Dijo con esa voz infantil y metió el control a su pijama, bajando por su estomago y acomodándose luego en sus partecitas nobles. Kenny se sentía morir. Estaba blanco como estatua y se quedó inmóvil... Si Kyle se enteraba de que… "intento" sacar el control de "aquel" lugar lo castraría sin piedad con unas tijeras.

-¿Por qué a mí?...- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo con piedad. Luego volvió su vista hacia el cuerpo de Ike, en "ese" lugar específicamente donde el control se remarcaba por debajo de la pijama-. Bien, Ike. Dale el control a tu tío Ken.

-¡No!- Volvió a decir y cruzaba sus bracitos enojado. Kenny suspiró y agachó la cabeza resignado. Esto sería algo duro… Los niños no eran su especialidad, lo desesperaban demasiado. Pero para todo había una vez.

-Está bien, Ike. Entonces juguemos con tus legos, ¿Si?- Volteó con duda a mirar los ojos de Kenny, pero luego sonrió y fue a tomar su cubeta de legos.

La niñera estaba sentada en el suelo con un brazo encima del asiento del sofá, donde el pequeño estaba sentadito en el asiento con su cubetita de legos muy sonriente. Con sus manitas tomó unas cuantas piezas de plástico color azul y muy emocionado las aventó al aire.

-Hagamos un barquito. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlos?- Ike le contestó que sí, y cuando el rubio se disponía a tomar legos y ayudarle, Ike se sobresaltó y le tiró la cubeta encima, dejando que una lluvia de legos cayera en las piernas de Kenny y se regara por todo el suelo alfombrado.

Éste se quedó quieto con la cubeta en la cabeza y apretó fuerte una pieza amarilla que tenía en la mano, al momento la deformó. Tomó la cubeta lentamente y se la quitó, viendo muy enojado a Ike. El niño de ojitos negros solo bajó la cabecita triste.

Muy dentro de sí, Kenny quería salir de ahí dando un portazo dejando al monstruito solo y no tener que soportarlo más. Pero otra parte de él decía que esto no era fácil, tanto como para sí mismo y como para Ike.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y cuando los abrió vio una bomba venir enfrente. Labios apretados, ojos llorosos, ceño tembloroso, mejillas sonrojadas y un pequeño grito ahogado en la garganta.

-No Ike… No llores, todo está bien, ¿Si?- Se le acercó acariciándole los cabellos negros y manteniendo contacto visual siempre. Su rostro mayor estaba tan cercas del infantil, y eso parecía tranquilizar al pequeño Ike.

Parecía ser que estaba logrando calmarlo, pues estaba más tranquilo y miraba los grandes orbes azules del mayor. Se quedó quietecito viéndolos y tomó las mejillas de Kenny en sus manitas cálidas. Tan cercas el uno del otro.

Esta experiencia ya la había vivido el inmortal. Solo que era una prostituta a la que le había pagado la que le tomaba de las mejillas y lo besaba. En este caso era Ike, el chiquillo que lo hizo sonrojar al recordar aquellos pervertidos recuerdos.

Le acarició la cabeza al menor y se separó con una sonrisa. Ya estaba más calmado, tanto Ike como Kenny. Un rugido en el estomago del menor hizo que los dos se alarmaran de nuevo. Bajó la cabecita apenado y el rubio empezó a reír, lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó con él hacia la cocina.

-Veamos que hay para darte de comer, pequeño- Lo tenía en brazos cuando se adentraron en la cocina y fue directo a abrir el refrigerador con una mano y en la otra cargaba a Ike.

Era mucho lo que se podía comer, pero casi todo era para cocinar, y Ken no sabía cocinar. Otra vez le rugieron las tripas y el rubio no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué se supone que comen los de tu edad?- Le volteó la vista al menor y este se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

El rubio mayor chasqueó la lengua nervioso y tomó lo primero que encontró. Un envase de leche fría. Lo agarró y regresó a la sala dejando al chiquillo en el sofá, dándole el envase y sentándose a un lado de él.

Los legos estaban regados en la alfombra, el control estaba dentro de la pijama de Ike, Kenny no encontraba que hacer, así que se quedó viendo al menor tratar inútilmente de abrir el envase con tapa.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Le quitó el envase con estampado de vaca y abrió la tapa, Ike esperaba con los bracitos estirados hacia Ken. Luego este le dio la leche fría y Ike la tomó sonriente. Kenny le sonrió viéndole tomar del envase de cartón.

El hermanito de Kyle estaba contento. Empezaba a razonar que Kenny no era tan malo. Así que dejó la leche a un lado y metió su manita en su pijama, tomando el control y devolviéndose a Ken. Era una muy buena paga por ayudarle a abrir la leche.

-¿Para mí? Qué lindo eres, Ike- Sonreía casi al punto de llorar de la alegría y agarró el control entre sus manos. Claramente pudo escuchar la música de triunfo y victoria, la luz blanca y brillante detrás de él junto con el cantar de los ángeles y las arpas de oro. Prendió la TV y cambio de canal en canal hasta encontrar algo interesante.

Ahí los dos… regados en el sofá con la panza hacia el cielo, todos flojos viendo TV. Kenny con su típica chamarra que apenas se podían ver sus ojos y Ike tomando leche con flojera.

Hasta que de pronto, aparece el canal de las caricaturas y Kenny lo pasa.

-¡No!

Dice levantándose quedando sentado con tremendo desespero. Pasaban Bob Esponja y por nada del mundo Ike se perdería de su caricatura favorita.

Kenny le miró con duda y algo confundido retrocedió un canal.

_-¡Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja! ¡El es Boooob Esponjaaaa! ¡Jajajaja!_

Ahora el pequeño de pijama estaba parado en el sofá y brincaba en este con tremenda alegría. Lo malo del asunto era que había dejado la leche sentada en el sofá y en cualquier momento se derramaría... Y así fue.

Se manchó todo el asiento por ese líquido blanco mientras Ike seguía brincando despreocupadamente. Kenny se alarmó al sentir un frio líquido en su mano y volteó hacia el envase tirado… Kyle lo mataría por ensuciar su sofá.

Apurado tomó al pequeño y lo quitó del sofá evitando que se le mancharan los piecitos. Se quedaron serios viendo como la leche se expandía por el asiento hasta el suelo y se derramaba en la alfombra.

-Bien, Ike. No te preocupes, podemos limpiarlo. Kyle no debe enterarse.

El pequeño volteó a verle y en silencio asintió. Lo dejó en un sillón limpio y fue corriendo a la cocina por algún líquido quitamanchas y un trapo. Cuando los tuvo en manos regresó apurado y empezó a limpiar la leche de la tela color rojizo. Ese lindo sofá rojo quedaría marcado por una fea mancha si Kenny no se apuraba.

-Ike… quiere… ayudar a… Ken- Dijo sin balbucear, pero algo lento en el proceso de hablar bien. Pero el mayor no lo escuchó y siguió limpiando la tela mojada tan preocupado. Sin darse cuenta, Ike se acercó y tomó el rociador de quitamanchas y apuntó hacia su cara sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Estaba experimentando con el extraño aparato hasta que su cerebro le ayudó a razonar para que servía. Con calma, y mientras Kenny se movía como loco para secar el sofá, quitó la cabeza del rociador y la tiró al suelo.

Tomó el cuello de plástico del envase y lo vació completamente en su cabeza. Cuando Kenny intentaba tomar el quitamanchas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde lo dejó. Lo peor se vino a su mente… giró lentamente su cabeza para tener una visión de lo que pasaba.

Kyle lo iba a castrar con unas tijeras y lo mataría.

Ike estaba totalmente empapado de un líquido azul desinfectante, desde la cabeza y los hombros hasta los pies. El niño reía bailando mientras veía Bob Esponja en la TV…

-Oh por dios… Kyle me va a matar.

-¡Bob Stronja! Bob… Estronja- Gritaba mientras aplaudía y bailaba ridículamente. Kenny lo toma y lo alza evitando mojarse y se lo lleva directito al baño con paso apresurado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le dice confundido mientras es cargado desde los brazos.

-A darte un baño, si tu hermano te ve así me castra vivo.

-¿Castra?- Dijo en un balbuceo cuando entraron al baño y Kenny lo sentó en la bañera.

-Sí, y lo hará con unas tijeras- Dice asustado mientras abre la llave y cae el agua caliente en la espalda del menor, éste se queda quieto viendo como el rubio inmortal toma jabón y shampoo apresurado.

Se sube las mangas hasta los codos y se quita el gorro para bañar a Ike. Toma el jabón entre sus manos y empieza a hacer espuma, y justo cuando va a enjabonar al menor se da cuenta de que aun tiene la ropa puesta.

Traga saliva y se queda un momento en silencio. El único sonido en el baño es el agua llenando la bañera y las miradas de ambos se cruzan, ninguno hace nada.

-… Ike. Tendré que… quitarte la… ropa. ¿Está bien?

El pequeño le mira con las mejillas sonrojadas pero no se mueve o hace algún ruido. Solo espera a que Kenny haga algo. Y después de unos segundos el mayor acerca sus manos hasta la espalda de Ike, donde había un cierre en el pijama.

Lo toma y lo baja con lentitud con los nervios de punta. Si Kyle llegaba y viera la escena lo cuelga y le machaca las bolas. Cuando Ike siente la espalda desnuda emite un grito chillón y Kenny se separa asustado.

Esto jamás le había pasado con ninguna mujer con la que haiga tenido relaciones. Digo, desnudar a alguien. Era bastante incomodo pero no tenia opción. Le pagarían por cuidar al pequeño Ike. Así que tenía que hacer lo que fuera por ese dinero.

-Okey… Me tapare los ojos. No voy a ver, ¿Si? No voy a ver…- Se acercó de nuevo a la bañera con una mano tapando sus ojos y con la otra buscando el cierre. El pequeño se queda quieto viendo el rostro de Ken.

Era la primera vez que lo miraba sin gorro. Piel blanca, cabellos rubios y lacios. Y sus ojos, ya antes los había visto. Orbes grandes y azules. Se dejó quitar la ropa mojada. Aunque Kenny tenía las dos manos ocupadas quitándole el pijama, tenía los ojos apretados y bien cerrados.

Eso le causó risa y no pudo evitar dejarla salir. Kenny sonrió nervioso cuando lo escuchó y tuvo el pijama mojado en sus manos. Lo tiró lejos causando un ruido sordo y mojado en el piso. Aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y estaba enjabonando la espalda y el pecho del menor.

Este reía al contacto de las manos de Kenny en su cuerpo, era algo cosquilludo y no dejaba de moverse. Todo volvió a ser tranquilo, ninguno estaba alterado. Ike no dejaba de reír, y por consecuencia Kenny sonreía.

Pero hubo un detalle que Ken olvido… La llave abierta del agua caliente.

Ellos seguían riendo y sonriendo felices de la vida cuando el agua empezó a tirarse. Kenny se alteró al oír el ruido y abrió los ojos para saber que pasaba, pero cuando Ike se dio cuenta empezó a gritar con esa vocecita tan aguda que le puso la piel de gallina al rubio, volvió a cerrar los ojos nervioso y comenzó a tantear estúpidamente la bañera para encontrar la llave y cerrarla.

El agua corría y se expandía por el piso. Los converse negros del rubio estaban mojados y tenía los ojos cerrados aun en busca de la llave. El pequeño Ike solo miraba con sus ojitos negros como era de que Kenny manoteaba en el aire para encontrar algo. Parecía estar jugando a la gallinita ciega.

Con toda la tranquilidad y naturalidad del mundo se salió de la tina de porcelana sin que "su tío Ken" se diera cuenta y caminó desnudo hasta estar en el pasillo de nuevo. Iba dejando sus pisadas en el piso frio, pequeñas manchitas de agua. ¿A dónde iba? A donde más, él DEBÍA ver Bob Estronja.

Se subió de nuevo al sofá rojo y empezó a brincar como Dios lo trajo al mundo…

-¡Ike, tranquilo, tío Ken cerrara la llave del agua! No te preocupes…- Después de varios minutos de visión negra y estar empapado de pies a cabeza, encontró la llave y la cerró rápidamente. Dio un suspiro largo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la bañera sin Ike.

-Kyle me va matar… Esta vez si me mata…- Se levantó con el cabello goteando y los brazos mojados para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando todo el baño hecho un desastre.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo corrió sobre las manchas de agua que había dejado Ike y se resbaló azotando y dándose en toda la cabezota bien duro.

Se quedó acostado y muy adolorido por unos cuantos minutos. Pero poco a poco se fue reincorporando hasta quedar parado otra vez, miró el piso para saber con que se había resbalado y se encontró con los pequeños charcos de agua y les siguió el rastro. Iban hacia la sala.

Cuando llegó a la dichosa sala, se dio cuenta de que el volumen de la TV estaba muy alto, los legos estaban regados por todas partes, en la TV pasaban Bob Esponja, había manchas de agua por todos lados al igual que desinfectante color azul fuerte y un envase de leche encima del sofá rojo. Eso sin contar con todos los juguetes de Ike, eran de pilas que estaban moviéndose y haciendo ruidos graciosos.

En medio de todo el desorden, Ike estaba saltando muy emocionado "al aire libre" arrojando legos a todas partes. Era un desastre total catastróficamente desordenado, un escándalo mundial, olímpico y que jamás en su vida Kenny había visto. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al chico fue…

-Kyle me va a matar cuando se entere…

Corrió empapado hacia el pequeño travieso y lo cachó en brazos. No sabía muy bien donde estaba su cuarto pero subió las escaleras por instinto. Había varias puertas blancas, y tuvo que ir de una en una hasta encontrar la de Ike.

Cuando fue así, que encontró el cuarto del pequeño travieso, entró prendiendo la luz y se dirigió a la cama. Depositó al niño de ojos negros en la cama y lo arropó rápidamente.

Kenny estaba muy adolorido por la caída y muy cansado. Parecía que Ike le absorbía toda la energía que tenía su cuerpo. Cuidar a un niño pequeño era agotador.

-Es hora de dormir- Le avisó una vez que lo tenía todo tapado y quietecito, aunque el niño estaba desnudo, y con fatiga se sobaba la frente.

-Cuento.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

-Si- Solo al oír aquella palabra sintió el cansancio en sus hombros y Ike le entregó un libro de cuentos, su libro preferido. El que siempre su hermano Kyle le leía antes de dormir.

Con los ánimos por el suelo, tomó ese libro de pasta gruesa y verde que Ike le ofrecía. Lo abrió y lo hojeó hasta que encontró algo interesante. Empezó a leerle tratando de sonar entusiasmado. El chiquillo se acomodaba entre las cobijas emocionado y miraba a Kenny leer con una amplia sonrisa. Aunque leía horrible, logró que Ike sintiera un poco de sueño y estuviera cerrando y abriendo los ojos por un buen rato. Hasta que quedó rendido y soñaba contando borreguitos.

Esa imagen tan tierna del pequeño joven Ike durmiendo hizo que a Kenny se le ablandara el corazón y le diera su besito de las buenas noches en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Prendió la lamparita de noche y salió de la recamara de Ike apagando las luces.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo cerró la puerta con toda la delicadeza posible y se encaminó al desastre de sala. Estuvo buen rato ahí.

Echando todos los legos en la cubetita, limpiando la leche del sofá rojo, secando las manchas de agua y quitamanchas, y apagando todos los robots de pilas que estaban encendidos y depositándolos en un cesto de juguetes color amarillo. Bajó el volumen de la TV y la apagó, también se deshizo de los envases, tanto de leche como desinfectante de manchas.

Fue al baño e hizo un poco de orden. Vaciando la bañera, limpiando todo rastro de agua y fue a lavar el pijama mojado de Ike.

Demasiado cansado para un día. Ser niñera era muy agotador, eso el tío Ken lo tenía muy en cuenta.

En sus ojos unas ojeras grandes y grisáceas. Espalda erguida y el sueño notable. Era como la 1:12a.m. Las horas se pasaron volando mientras cuidaba al menor y limpiaba el desastre en la casa de Kyle. Eso sin contar el hambre que sentía. Pero más que hambre era sueño.

Se fue directito al sofá rojo y se abalanzó en este quedando acostado bocabajo. Al contacto cayó rendido y dormido. Kenny se sentía bastante cansado ese viernes.

Para su tremenda desgracia, el monstruito se despertó…


	3. Te amo en código binario

**Bien… Éste es el último capítulo, el capítulo final. El gran esperado donde habrá… ¿Romance? ¿Mucho humor? XD **

**Kenny x Ike. Último capítulo. Disfruten y dejen review.**

**Nota de Autora: Se les agradece que hayan seguido conmigo hasta acá… ^^**

_**Te amo en código binario**_

_**Capitulo 3- Te amo en código binario**_

Para su tremenda desgracia, el monstruito se despertó a los pocos minutos que él se quedó dormido. Como estaba desnudo, se fue a poner otro pijama azul que tenía y bajó las escaleras preocupado al darse cuenta de que Ken no estaba junto a él.

Lo encontró fácilmente desde el inicio de las escaleras.

Estaba con la cabeza descubierta, acostado bocabajo en el sofá de la estancia, durmiendo tan tranquilo y profundamente.

El jovencito de ojos obscuros y grandes orbes se arrimó hasta el de anorak naranja y se quedó viendo en silencio. Levemente se le pusieron los cachetes colorados y empezó a acariciar la cabellera rubia del dormido con delicadeza.

-¿Ken?- Le llamó confundido con esa vocecita suave y aguda, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Una sonrisa en sueños se marcaba en la cara de Kenny. Ike se percató y al verlo también sonrió tiernamente y con su carita infantil.

Para ser un pequeño de cuatro años de edad, Ike era un genio prodigio. Sabía razonar, hackear, incluso robar todo un banco desde la sala de su casa con una computadora y sin levantar sospechas, pero siempre tendría ese lado infantil de niño y esa inocencia en sus ojos.

Él sabía que es lo que el pervertido quería. Todo lo que el mayor había hecho por él lo había hecho por dinero.

Aunque no siempre fue así. Hubo momentos en los que el mismísimo rubio pervertido había olvidado los verdes y solo se dedicaba a pasar tiempo verdadero con Ike. Tiempo donde el dinero no se metía entre los dos.

Y ese tiempo sincero, ambos lo disfrutaron.

Se sentía feliz. Seguro, contento y feliz. Kenny estaba ahí, a su lado.

En los ojos del pelinegro se empezó a formar un amor leve hacia su niñera. Como le gustaría decir "Te quiero…"

Pero eso de hablar nunca se le dio. Sin embargo, Ike en algo era un experto.

Código binario.

Ese lenguaje hermoso de números, donde el 1 y el 0 solo pueden jugar. Ese en donde él puede decir un te quiero sin tener que abrir la boca pero escribirlo con el corazón.

Los chicos de su clase lo excluían por su inteligencia. Kyle, a quien tanto admiraba, no dejaba de patearlo y de vez en cuando decirle en su cara que no eran hermanos de sangre. Era bastante cruel… Pero eso ya no pasaba con tanta frecuencia, pero en los peores momentos… estaba ahí de nuevo esa crueldad.

Se sentía solo.

Un pequeño joven prodigio que estaba solo y lo único que quería era un poco de amor.

Cercas de ahí, en la mesita de vidrio del salón enfrente de la TV, había una libreta junto con crayolas. Tomó una hoja y la arrancó y empezó a escribir con crayón verde. Curiosamente eran solo números que consistían en unos y ceros.

Estaba sonriente mientras escribía en código binario un "te quiero, Ken". Lo que realmente sentía con ese alguien que lo valoraba y le tenía paciencia, no como los demás. En la hoja tenía un pedazo en blanco, ahí mismo se dibujó a sí mismo con Kenny y agarrados de la mano.

El dibujo de Ike era muy infantil y los monos simplemente eran de palo. Un simple dibujo con un te quiero. Un dibujo que valía más que mil palabras. Un dibujo en código binario.

Con la hoja en manos, se dirigió hasta Kenny y se quedó parado enfrente del chico, como esperando a que éste se despertara y le viera con sus hermosos ojos color azul.

Lentamente se acercó y le dio un besito en los labios que no duró más de 3 segundos, pero que hizo que su corazoncito latiera rápido y tímido. Ike se sonrojó por lo que había hecho. Aprovechó que el inmortal amante del dinero estaba dormido y levantó uno de sus brazos, abriéndose campo para acostarse a su lado.

Se acomodó debajo de un brazo de Kenneth y se acurrucó como si de un gatito se tratara, junto con su dibujo a crayón en las manos.

Era notable que era muy pequeño comparado del cuerpo del rubio. Era tan chiquito que se acomodó muy bien debajo de ese brazo. Por alguna extraña razón, Kenny pensó que era un peluche y lo abrazó contra sí, haciendo más cálido y lindo el momento.

Y así se logró dormir Ike. En brazos de Kenneth McCormick. El chico que poco a poco le iba robando el corazón, pero el pequeño aun no lo sabía.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabellos negros azules iban entrando en la casa del pelirrojo. Sonriendo y hablando sobre el día de ayer en la casa de Stan. Una GRAN pijamada…

-¡Pero la mejor parte fue cuando tenía el…

Ambos varones se quedaron parados en la entrada con cara de shock y blancos de pies a cabeza, estupefactos por lo que tenían enfrente y tan quietos y tiesos como una estatua de piedra.

El torpe Kenny iba despertando. Como la mayoría de la gente, se recargó en el sofá para levantarse. Al momento que hacia el movimiento de levantarse, movió a Ike accidentalmente y éste quedó debajo de su cuerpo. Kenny con las dos manos a los lados de la cabeza del pequeño... Lo que daba una imagen muy comprometedora.

-¡KENNY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO BASTARDO PEDOFILO DE MIERDA!

-¿Eh…? ¡KYLE! ¡N-NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¡APENAS ACABO DE DESPERTAR!

-¡Y AHORA TE MANDARE A DORMIR DE NUEVO!- El pelirrojo estaba que ardía en fuego. Entrar a tu casa y ver a uno de tus amigos, que sabes muy bien que es un pervertido hasta la…, y está con tu hermano menor en el sofá, muy cercas de su carita…

-¡STAN! ¡STAN HAZ ALGO! ¡TU NOVIO ME QUIERE ASESINAR!- Gritaba histérico ya con los pies en el piso y muy asustado viendo como Kyle se acercaba.

-A mi ni me metas… Yo no vi nada…- Era peligroso, MUY peligroso hacerle la contra a Kyle. Segurito y los cuelga a los dos.

-¡No puede ser! Mi sillón favorito… ¡Tu!- Quien sabe cómo pero una macha estaba presente en el sofá. Quizá fue porque Kenny no limpió bien… o quizá porque Ike vació todo el quitamanchas en la alfombra dejando 0% para desmanchar el sofá rojo favorito de Kyle.

De un momento a otro, Kyle tenía unas tijeritas de plástico, de esas mismas que usan los chiquillos de preescolar y no tienen punta afilada ya que son peques y no saben lo que hacen.

-¡No Kyle! ¡La violencia es mala! ¡La violencia es ma…

Los pájaros que estaban en el alambre telefónico volaron asustados al oír el horrible grito de Kenny resonar por toda el área, y de pronto se vio una explosión ultra-mega-nuclear en todo South Park dejando rastro de humo grisáceo que se formaba en forma de hongo.

Al final, Kenny terminó tirado en la puerta de los Broflovski con el culo parado hacia el cielo y el anorak quemado y rasgado por todas partes. Poco a poco se levantó adolorido hasta quedar sentado y se oye que abren la puerta.

-¡No, no, no, nooooo! ¡Las tijeras nooooo!

-Ike te manda esto…- Le dice Stan y le tira una hoja que contiene un dibujo y números. Luego entra a la casa y cierra de un portazo. La delicada hoja de papel se mece en el aire para luego caer a los pies de Kenny.

La toma entre sus manos y mira un lindo dibujo hecho con las manos de Ike.

Lo que el rubio pervertido no entendía eran esos números en la parte de arriba de la hoja. ¿Era su número telefónico o qué?

No le dio importancia y siguió observando el dibujo mientras se levantaba del suelo quedando de pie.

-Ike y Kenny…- Dijo leyendo esos nombres arriba de las cabezas de dos monitos de palo con crayón azul, se notaba que estaban agarrados de la mano.

Sonrió.

Pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida por la voz afeminada de Kyle, quien se asomaba por la puerta.

-Aquí esta lo acordado- En su puño cerrado traía unos billetes arrugados de tanto enojo. Estaba a punto de arrojárselos en la cara a Kenny cuando este le dio la espalda y se echó rumbo a su pobre vivienda sin desquitar los ojos de la hoja.

-¿Kenny? ¿No se supone que debo pagarte? ¡Regresa! Aquí está tu dinero.

-Eso no importa ahora. Quédatelo si quieres…

Sonreía alegre mientras se alejaba y Kyle trata de cerrar su boca abierta, que juraría estaba tocando el suelo de tanto asombro.

¿Qué pasaba con McCormick? Vaya forma de rechazar el dinero. Y es que estaba tan feliz y embobado con ese papel que Ike le había dedicado que solo quería seguir viéndolo.

No sabía descifrar el código binario, pero solo pensó en que era un dialogo agradable de Ike.

Siguió caminando con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro como si no hubiera un mañana. Pasar tiempo con el pequeño era mejor, incluso, que ver esas revistas pornográficas.

Rogaba muy dentro de su ser volvérselo a encontrar de nuevo…

A ese chiquillo lindo e infantil, que poco a poco… le robaría el corazón…

**Aww… Se terminó ;w;**

**Como detesto los fines de las cosas, las despedidas y el "se acabo" de las cosas buenas… u.u**

**Esa frase… "Que poco a poco le robaría el corazón"… Me dio un olor a secuela…**

**¿Ustedes que dicen chicas-chicos? nwn**

**Pero a todo esto, ¿Les gustó el fic? Les pediría que fueran sinceros C:**

**Es el primer Kenny x Ike que hago, espero que esta historia les haiga gustado n.n**

**N.A: No tuve internet por unos días y por eso no subí el capitulo 3 cuando debía. Discúlpenme u.u**


End file.
